


Remote

by synystermoxley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, eddie is a little shit, they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris wants to watch a documentary but Eddie won't give him the damn remote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remote

“  _Eddie,_  ” Chris hisses, stretching and leaning across Eddie’s body, stuffing one of his hands down the side of the couch, feeling nothing but dust and breadcrumbs, and oh god, is that really a sock? Eddie grins in reply and smacks Chris arm before he grimaces and pushes Chris off of him. “Jesus, Chris. A little more pressure and you’ll break my ribs.”

“If that is what it takes to get the remote back, then I suppose it’s worth it.”

“I could file a complaint for this, you know. Domestic violence and all that.”

Chris tuts and plants his hand on Eddie’s shoulders for support as he swings his upper body back up. “This is hardly domestic violence on my part. You hid the remote control. I say that borders on  _negligence_ on your part.” He makes a move as though going in for a kiss, but just at the last moment, he slips his hands off Eddie’s shoulder and slides it in between the cushions of the sofa on the other side, hanging awkwardly across Eddie’s body. “Besides,”  he murmurs, “You could never find prove.”

Eddie chuckles. “Who says I need prove?” He sneaks his hands around Chris’ waist and hooks a finger through a belt loop on Chris’ jeans, patiently waiting for him to conclude that there’s no remote control there.

There is a muffled groan coming from Chris’ mouth. He has managed to get horizontal, though God knows how, with his arm up to his shoulder in between the seats.

“It’s not theeeere,” Eddie says in a singsong voice which is accompanied by a mischievous grin.

Suddenly, Chris extracts his arm and sits up straight in Eddie’s lap, with his legs on either side of Eddie’s. He narrows his eyes at him and his lips form in a thin straight line.

“It’s behind your back, isn’t it?” he concludes, and Eddie’s face lights up with a wicked smile, gently biting on his own lip, his eyes shining, and it makes Chris’ head swim. His eyes dart down to Eddie’s mouth, but no. He has more important things to worry about now. Like finding the damned remote control so he can watch his documentary on the rise and fall of the Roman Empire. Because it’s supposed to be A Really Good Documentary.

“Get up,” Chris commands him, and when Eddie answers him with a waggle of his eyebrows, he shoves at his chest. “Get  _up_.”

“Never,” replies Eddie cheerfully, putting his hands behind his back.

Chris gives a resigned smile and he frowns for a moment, before saying, “Okay.”

Eddie stops grinning. “Okay?”

Chris nods and hums, his eyes sparkling because he’s pretty sure he has just come up with an infallible plan. “If you don’t want to get up yourself... then I guess I’ll have to do it for you. And you know,” he adds, his voice so low that it’s nearly a whisper, “I can  _always_ get you up.”

Now it’s his time to flash a wicked grin as Eddie’s breathe hitches and his cheeks flush. Chris’ dirty talk might be shockingly cheesy, but the fact that  _Chris is dirty talking to him_  has never failed to serve its purpose.

Chris dives for his mouth and, there is no other word to describe it,  _ravishes_ him. He fists Eddie’s shirt to pull him closer, taking advantage of his position on his friend’s lap to grind their hips together, which earns him a low moan from Eddie, who in turn slips his arms around Chris’ neck.

So far, all is going well, and he would grin against Eddie’s mouth if that wouldn’t raise suspicion of a double agenda.

As the kiss deepens, Chris hitches up Eddie’s shirt and slides his hands under it, desperate for the bare skin. It will have all the more effect on bare skin. Eddie  _groans_  and Chris can’t ignore the fact that maybe, just maybe, this is not the best idea to get the remote back, because the noise he makes goes straight to his groin. But he  _really_ wants to watch that new documentary.

So, he follows through with the little plan he had come up with and places his fingers lightly on either side of Eddie’s chest, and then, adds pressure and Eddie shrieks.

They break apart and Eddie gasps for air, kicking his legs and his arms trying to push Chris’ hands away, laughing and crying out. “’Carino, stop. _Stop!_ ” he exclaims. “STOP TICKLING ME,” He manages to pick up a pillow and smashes it squarely in Chris’ face, to which Chris responds with extra pressure of his fingers.

Eddie is trying to writhe away from him, but Chris has a firm position straddling him and isn’t prepared to give up.

“’ _Papi_.” Eddie is gasping for air and attempting to look angry at Chris who is enjoying this far too much. “Truce, truce,” he begs, “A truce, _porfavor_. Have mercy.”

Chris stops for a moment and hears Eddie’s breath come raggedly. He leans a little closer, his hands never leaving Eddie’s stomach. He nips at Eddie’s chin with his nose, and presses a kiss to the side of his mouth. “So, you were saying?”

“A truce,” Eddie gasps, his eyes are alight.

“You know my conditions.”

Eddie groans. “Remote control.”

“Ahhh,” Chris makes an appreciative sound as Eddie reaches behind him to take the device. “That’s more like it.”

He stretches his arm out to grab it, but Eddie pulls back his hand. “No, I have a condition too.”

Chris tilts his head and cocks an eyebrow. “I don’t think you’re really in a position to demand things.”

Eddie scoffs. “And what if I promise you you’ll benefit from it too?”

“Hmm, name your price, then.”

“I’ll give you this, if we can finish what with you started. We can record the documentary and watch it later.”

“I guess it’s a fair offer. But what do I get out of it?”

“ _What do you_ —” Eddie rolls his eyes with a sigh, “Well, for one, I’ll give you the best blowjob you’ve ever had in your life.”

Chris flushes, because really, Eddie looks really beautiful under him and he finds he does not have any objections to postponing the political shifts in Rome in favor of kissing him for a little longer after all. He doesn’t know how fast he can say “Deal”.

Eddie responds with a grin and Chris loosens his grip on him, pulling him up by his hand and leading him to the bedroom, shedding pieces of clothing on the way, documentary all but forgotten.


End file.
